Simply Helga
by MomoHeart
Summary: In a world where Helga isn't the bully, but the misunderstood. Making friends, learning lessons about how cruel the world is, and getting to know who Helga is and what she wants to be. She is simply her. All while her love for a certain Football Head grew ever more.
1. Episode 0: Hey Helga!

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! Hope all is going well! Wow, I haven't been on this site when it comes to writing in a while. I've had a few fics on here, but deleted them. So after watching Hey Arnold and getting a bit into the fandom and their fanfics, I thought why not? I'll write my own too!

This slight AU is from Helga's POV mostly where most episodes of the show are mentioned or rewritten. She isn't a bully, but she still has that sarcastic and cynical way about her. Her family is even different in a way. But, regardless Helga's life isn't grand. She still has anger issues and deep rooted insecurities that she takes out on others. She's little more quiet, still a sort of bossy, but way more approachable. Outfits for characters will change slightly but not too much. The most change will be in Helga's (and maybe Arnold's) case. I wasn't a huge fan of Hey Arnold growing up. I just recently started watching it again, so I'm hoping that the characters aren't too OOC. We'll see.

Either way, if you've read up to this point, thank you and I hope you enjoy my little prologue!

 **[** This chapter was beta read by **The J.A.M a.k.a. Numbuh i**! Check out their stories! They're amazing~ **]**

 **Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** OWN HEY ARNOLD!

* * *

 **Episode 0: Hey Helga**

 _Ugh, not again._

"Cut! Cut! Hey, Arnold!"

"Huh?"

"Get off the stage! This isn't your scene!"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

Helga scoffed, scowl softening into a mere glare. "Amateur."

He brushed past her and she caught a whiff of him. Was that cinnamon? No, the spice wasn't that strong. A fruity tinge, maybe? So sweet and just so—

Helga bit the inside of her cheek hard, giving a barely noticeable flinch at the pain. To become a swooning pile of mush was not on her to-do list today. There were other things to focus on; like whipping these idiots into shape. So, as the laughter died down and Helga went into her "motivational" speech, she purposely kept her eyes off _him_. Yet, despite not wanting to look his way, she almost wanted to squirm at having all of his attention at the moment. It felt as if he was begging for her to see him. Probably starving for it too. In her imagination, of course.

At the end of her inspiring pep talk, her scowl deepened. "If anyone's late, they're going to have to answer to Ol' Betsy." Her fist came up for good measure, making most of her audience's eyes widen.

Her threats weren't entirely empty, but not exactly solid either. Helga made it known throughout her educational career, however, to not get on her bad side. Harold knew of it all too well. There was a nice side to her too. People saw it more than she'd like, one person in particular catching a glimpse more than anyone in her short existence and they weren't Phoebe. That person stood amongst the crowd, eyes still trained on her as she finally dismissed everyone. No, she wouldn't look. Not yet.

Helga gathered her things as everyone rushed out of the auditorium, voices loud and echo-y. That's when she finally brought her gaze up and looked. A hint of that ridiculous blue cap nearly hidden in blonde locks came into view. Then he was gone.

A chest-deep swoon forced its way out of her lungs. "Oh, Arnol—"

Helga slapped her hands over her mouth. There wasn't anyone around, but she shouldn't be too careless! Last time, Rhonda, out of all people, nearly caught her in the girl's bathroom a week ago and some boy in another class had heard her behind the trashcans a month ago at recess. Good thing he didn't seem to care about what she had been rambling on about. He did, however, go out of his way to call her weird. In the end, he learned to watch his mouth.

With a sigh and the shake of her head, Helga hiked her backpack on, tugged on her beret, and dragged herself on home. Her locket felt unusually heavy around her neck. This was going to be hard…

* * *

"Miriam, I'm home."

Helga closed the door as Miriam peeked out of the kitchen in full business attire. Today, she wore purple. Her cell phone, as usual, was attached to her head as she motioned for Helga to come in the kitchen. Helga rolled her eyes and did as she was told. No words were exchanged between them, Miriam being too engrossed in her call. Helga sat at the table and watched in boredom.

This became the norm in the Pataki household. Wait, no, in the Soucie-Pataki household. At least, after Bob left. Their divorce happened exactly on Helga's sixth birthday and Helga had been condemned to Bob's crappy apartment on the weekends. One good thing came out of that messy affair, though. Miriam got half of everything and started her own electronics business. Not to mention she was an overall better mother. Sort of.

"Look, Cayden. Calm down. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, you hear me? I need to get my daughter situated. You keep those picky investors busy. You _sell_. Or you're fired. Alright, buh-bye now."

Cayden's frantic voice reached an all-time high before Miriam clicked the line dead. Helga shook her head in pity. Poor fool.

Miriam didn't pause as she bustled around the kitchen. A sandwich was placed in front of Helga as well as a juice and a bendy straw. The older woman hummed to herself while putting a frozen lasagna entrée in the microwave. Helga rolled her eyes, knowing what would be said next. Like usual, no one remembered…

"Hi, sweetie, how was school?"

Helga sighed. "It was—"

"That's nice, honey. Dinner's cooking. Make sure to keep your phone on and check the battery. Do _not_ leave the house or open the door for anyone. In case I'm not home, make sure to be in bed on time and set the house alarm."

Helga blinked then grumbled leaning her head on her hand. "Sure, Miriam."

The older woman paused briefly to give Helga a pointed look. "No, I'm mom. We talked about this."

Helga groaned. "Sure, _mom_! Crimney…"

Miriam rushed up to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek which Helga promptly wiped at harshly with another grumble. "Have a good night, sweetheart. Love you!"

Then she was gone with the door slamming behind her. Helga, finally alone, sat in silence for a good two minutes and gave a hateful stare at the surprisingly good looking sandwich. It wasn't enough that her mom didn't remember her play that night, but she still had the nerve to care enough to make sure she had an after school snack. It was almost hard to be angry about anything anymore!

"Everything and everyone bites."

She shoved from the table, snatching the sandwich right off the plate and taking a large bite. Up she went to her room, mind going to where it had always gone. Arnold. Beautiful, wondrous Arnold. The last few days he wasn't really talkative. In fact, he spoke to her less and less because of his recent crush for that stupid airheaded bimbo of a sixth grader _Ruth_.

"What could he possibly see in her? She's doesn't know he exists, the idiot! And she's a sixth grader, for Pete's sake! All they ever care about are their looks and the next trend!" She pushed her way into her room and went straight to her closet, taking another large bite of her sandwich and spraying crumbs everywhere. "I mean, what's a girl got to do to get a little attention! _Bully_ him? Is that what will make that stupid Football Head acknowledge me? Is _that_ it?"

She paused. Well, maybe not. Back in second grade, just for a chance to be closer to him, she tried the whole bullying thing. But once those emerald green orbs glistened with tears because of her torture, Helga couldn't bare to keep it up. And Arnold, being the nice boy that he was, and still is, forgave her almost instantly. She didn't even apologize and Arnold didn't ask her to. It caused such a crisis within her, she had to distance herself for a while. Oddly, that was the one thing he couldn't forgive easily.

Books upon books in various shades of pink neatly stacked in boxes snug against the walls inside the closet while flickering Christmas lights hung sloppily on the back wall. In the middle of everything sat jars of the most important things in her life, but she ignored them in favor of setting her gaze on the unfinished bubble gum shrine of her dearly beloved. She sighed longingly.

"If only," she said trailing off. The words wanted to pour out, sitting on her tongue so pretty. But… "I can't do this right now! I need to practice my lines!"

Helga slammed the closet shut and glared at her costume sitting in the corner. She had failed to see the bouquet of daisies sitting on her nightstand before. Curious, she went over and snatched up the card that was attached.

 _Good luck on your big production tonight, Baby Sister!_ –Love, Olga

Helga's scowl melted from her features. It was strange that Olga always knew when to come through when it mattered…some of the time anyway. Helga couldn't help looking back at the closet, the urge to pick up one of her books and write a few lines was getting stronger by the minute. But no, she promised herself. No Arnold until after the play. This was too important. It had to be, right? She flopped on her bed and finished up the sandwich.

 _No Arnold, huh?..._

Ten minutes passed. Then twenty. Then an hour. She hadn't moved, eyes till trained on the door.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I can't stay away!"

She tripped out of the bed and ran to the closet, flinging it open. No, she couldn't and wouldn't stay away. Impossible. Simply hopeless…


	2. Episode 1: Questions and A Rescue PT 1

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! Thank you for your lovely reviews~ I've been in a bit of a slump lately, but now I'm back with the second chapter. I realized while writing this, this chapter was going to get a little long, so I decided to break it up in parts. The next part should be out in two weeks, but don't hold your breath. I'm going to try my best. Anyway, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hey Arnold!**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Questions and A Rescue PT. 1**

Helga couldn't stop the giggle from spilling out of her as she took her last picture of the day; Eugene's casted arm getting slammed into the bus door. What a geek! What a dope! She bit her lip as Arnold tried to call out to him for some reason, but then with a shrug, started on his way home. Helga looked on with a growing grin.

Arnold had been set on making Eugene have one of the best days of his geeky nine-year-old life. It was probably because of Arnold's own tendency to unknowingly cause some of Eugene's accidents. That bike was a beauty too, Helga had to admit. And watching it get totaled? Even she couldn't laugh at something like that.

 _Oh Arnold, how I love you! Where would the world be without your do-gooder ways? Your half- lidded gaze? Your overall positive outlook on life? You're perfect, just perfect!_

She swooned as Arnold became a speck in the distance. The day had been very productive for her. Nice and sunny and beautiful enough for picture taking. Easy hiding spots galore and was great for listening in on mundane conversations. Not once was she caught! Perfect day, indeed!

So, at the end of this fine day, Helga had ten instant photos tucked away in her messenger bag and one lingering thought continuing to pester her. Why had he done it? Arnold was always nice, that much was true. She saw firsthand how far he'd go for someone and praised him for it even. Her love for him would grow as well. But still, why? Who would go out of their way like that for someone, especially when he could have just apologized and been on his way? It wasn't unheard of, but if it were anyone else, she'd ask them the same question. What did they get out of it?

The day Eugene lost his bike wasn't a total surprise. The guy was a jinx after all. Helga watched him scream and cry and as usual everyone only felt bad for a few minutes. The geek would bounce back like he always did. Helga knew it. Arnold knew it. Everyone knew it. Nothing new and absolutely predictable. A raging geek that was bullied almost every day, forced to sit at the back of the bus, and fashion sense nonexistent. Something destructive would have happened to him at some point even if he wasn't the definition of bad luck. Although, Helga didn't have much of a fashion sense of her own; sporting her pink overalls and crocheted beret with a gaudy bow sewn in. Still…

The big grin shortened inch by inch as she took her short walk home and in its place grew a frown when she walked into her house. The smell of meatloaf was in the air and the radio played a soft melody. Helga, still in her good mood, made her way to the kitchen. To her surprise, Miriam wasn't on the phone or decked out in business attire. She wore a nice beige sweater with a pair of dark leggings. Currently, she was smearing icing on a large chocolate cake. Helga smiled once more.

"Hi, Mir—um, mom."

Miriam looked up from her task. "Oh, Helga, honey! Where have you been?"

Helga shrugged and made her way over to the kitchen's island. "Here and there. What are you doing home?"

"Well, since we made that deal with the big wigs, I've had a bit of free time and I thought, 'Hey! I want cake!' So, I made us one. And dinner is just about," she trailed off and as if on cue, a ding came from the stove, "done! Here, finish this off for me while I take care of that."

Helga took her place and continued where her mother left off. Miriam hummed, busying herself while Helga couldn't help but feel a bit contented. One more thing to add to this wonderful day. Miriam was home, cooking and making cake. She only ever did this when she was apologizing to Helga about one thing or another or when a deal was a success. Whatever it was didn't matter; cake was cake!

"Okay, done!" Helga announced.

Helga managed to give the ladle two licks before Miriam came rushing over and snatched it from her hand with a laugh. "No, you'll ruin your dinner! Go set the table."

Helga sighed but did as she was told. Five minutes later they were sitting down to eat. For a while, it made Helga almost think they were truly happy. She wanted to believe it so bad, too. Miriam owned a successful business that was growing by the day. She paid attention to her more than she had when she was younger. And her mom completely forgot that she was supposed to spend the weekend with Bob! Although it didn't really matter if she forgot or remembered, Helga always managed to sneak home on most weekends, anyway.

"How was your day?" Miriam asked suddenly.

"Fine, I guess. I went to a baseball game."

"Did you? Hmm, I didn't know you liked baseball."

 _And there's the good mood_ , she thought, attempting to keep her smile in place.

"Yeah, well if it wasn't obvious by the new glove you bought me two days ago…"

"I did?" Miriam blinked and looked down at her food in thought. "Huh."

Helga grumbled and stabbed at her mashed potatoes. She should be used to this by now. Bob certainly made it easy to realize that her family wasn't so perfect. Olga tried to be, but they both knew how that always played out. Nonetheless, the college bound _Ol-_ ga would try until she was blue in the face. Which reminded her of today's events. The mood lifted only a smidge.

 _Arnold…_

She gave a small smile and it probably looked goofy to an outsider, but who cares? Arnold put her in this state over and over again and half of her hated him for it. And yet, despite imagining his gaze looking her way, the "whys" continued to surface. Arnold's need to make everyone a charity case didn't sit well with her. So…maybe she'll try something of her own.

"So, mom…I was wondering. There's this gee—I-I mean boy in my class whose bike was totaled the other day and he's been really torn up about it. What should I do?"

Miriam hummed while chewing thoughtfully. "Did you have anything to do with it?"

"What? No—"

"Then what can you do but comfort him?"

Helga grimaced but quickly wiped the look from her face. Comfort him? It almost made her want to gag, but if she wanted this plan to work she had to keep going with it. Biting her lip, she looked down at her food, poking at the meatloaf.

"I know, but…bad things are always happening to him and he had this one thing. This _one joy_ that he could call his own and then it's obliterated in the blink of an eye, shattering his soul into tiny little pieces!"

Miriam gasped. "Oh my!"

"Yeah! And I felt so bad, I thought maybe," she trailed off, already regretting her next words. "Maybe I could do something nice for the kid. Like…get him a new bike."

And there was the thoughtful frown. Helga got a decent allowance every week from Miriam and every few weekends from Bob. If anything, she saved up enough to buy that new book boxset she'd been eying for some time, but hardly enough for a spitting image of Eugene's bike.

"You want to buy him a bike?" Miriam questioned slowly.

Helga nodded. "Uh-huh. It's tearing me up inside and if I don't help him, it's going to eat at me forever!"

"Oh, Helga, you're just being dramatic. I'm sure his parents will get him a new bike. You don't have to worry yourself over something like that." Miriam patted her arm. "But I know he'll appreciate you worrying for him. He's one lucky guy."

 _Oh puh-lease_ , she thought, the urge to roll her eyes strong.

"But, mom! He's been moping around all week! He stares at the dumpster they threw his busted bike in with heartbreaking longing and don't get me started on the doom and gloom in class because of him. We're not getting anything done and the teacher can't teach so we're all destined to fail!"

Okay, white lie, but enough to make her mother stare in horror. Then that horror morphed into a scowl to Helga's surprise.

 _Uh oh…_

"Your teacher can't teach?"

"Um—"

"What type of school allows this?"

"That's not—"

"Do I need to come up there? Should I call?"

Helga blinked before shaking herself out of her stupor with a growl of frustration. "Forget about that, Miriam! He needs my help! And since his parents nor anyone in class can't do anything, why can't I help him? I have half of it with the allowances I saved up. If you can loan me the other half, I promise I won't expect anything from you for at least a month and I'll double my chores! I'll even fix my own lunches!" She paused, leaning closer while Miriam leaned back in shock. "And think of it this way! If you help me, you'll be making some poor kid's life a gazillion times better! He'll never forget it! What you do can make the way he lives for the rest of his life! Think about it!"

She panted, not realizing that she stood and was practically leaning over Miriam during her speech. With a nervous giggle, she sat back down and attempted to eat again. Miriam was just as silent. Helga prided herself on controlling her impulsiveness, but this? Why would she go out of her way to help a geek? Well, there's another "why" to add to the collection.

Miriam cleared her throat, interrupting her musings. "Since you feel so strongly about it, I'll help you." Helga squealed and jumped up hugging her mom tight. It was like an instinctual thing to do. She couldn't even fathom why it made her so happy. Miriam hugged back with a laugh and continued, "BUT! But, you will do those extra chores to pay me back and don't worry, your allowance per week is still intact."

"Oh, mom, you're the best! When can we go get the bike?"

"Maybe sometime this week, but you're going to have to introduce me to this boy one day. He sounds like he's really taken hold of your little heart."

 _Wait…_

…

…

 _What?!_

"Huh?! N-no! It's nothing like that!"

Miriam giggled. _Giggled_ … "Of course, Helga. Finish your food."

Helga opened and closed her mouth like a dying fish. Her and Eugene?! Never in a million years! She shook with rage, but reluctantly went back to her meal. The "whys" of this situation was becoming too much, but for scientific purposes (for Arnold…) she'll see this through.

It took a whole week, but by the weekend, Miriam took her to get the bike and by that Monday morning, Helga was riding it to park in front of Eugene's house. It wasn't hard to find an exact replica. She would even say it shone better than the old one. She got a few extra things; a helmet, a nifty bike chain, knee pads, a fluffy pillow (he definitely needed more cushion for his inevitable accident). Then she spent all weekend trying to write a note to him. Many balled up paper balls later, Helga settled on simply saying:

 _Sorry for your bike. Here's a new one. Stop being a klutz_. –Anonymous

It probably could lead back to her. Harold wouldn't do something like this, nor would anyone else in their class. Well, except for Arnold, but he already put in his time. Either way, Eugene would probably be too busy enjoying the bike to figure it out.

Helga leaned it against his stoop with a scowl and a grumble. "And he'd better! Or I'm gonna—"

Eugene's door began to open and Helga's heart nearly jumped out of her throat. She raced across the street and dived behind the nearest trashcan. At least she didn't have to go through the trouble of knocking anymore. Body still and mouth clamped shut, she heard the redhead shout something back into the house—probably with that smile he was always sporting—and shut the door.

"Huh? What's this?"

Nerves took over. A number of thoughts ran through her mind. His mom could have really gotten him a new bike. What if she wasted her time? Or worse! What if he really didn't care anymore? She bit at her nails. Whatever the end result would be, she had to see it. So, with a hard swallow, Helga peeked over the trashcan.

Eugene stood on his stoop, mouth hanging open. Was that a good or bad reaction? She couldn't tell by his expression. It didn't take long for her to find out when he all but screamed, jumping for joy. Helga's heart sped up at the sight.

"Oh my gosh! A bike! A new bike!" He tripped down the steps, falling flat on his face. "Ow! I'm okay…A bike!" He was on his feet again.

A blush painted her cheeks. That pure happiness shining in his teary eyes. That huge smile that showed all of his teeth. His energetic hops and squeals. Helga never felt so good in her whole life (except when she first met Arnold, of course). His elation was because of her. When he read the note and hugged it to his chest, she gasped softly, tears threatening to fall. Was this the 'why'? Was this what it was like to help others?

"Mom, mom! Come see! I got a new bike!" Eugene ran back into his house.

She took that as her cue to get lost. Once Eugene's voice faded, Helga started her trek to Phoebe's house. There was a certain high flowing through her and made her feel as though she were floating. There was no material gain involved. Only her good will. And this time it wasn't just for Arnold!

"Oh, I am awesome," she said with a chuckle and went to turn a corner.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

Helga groaned, tailbone throbbing painfully. "Who in the _heck_?! Watch where you're—Arnold!"

What in the world was he doing there?! The boy in question rubbed his head, and to her confusion, there was this dopey smile on his face, dazed gaze trained on her. Then he snapped out of it with the shake of his head. Helga watched as he jumped to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Sorry, Helga." His hand came up to help her stand. "I-I didn't see you."

Helga's anger was momentarily forgotten and without hesitation, she grabbed his hand. "Thanks, Arnold." Her smile came back before she could stop it. She failed to notice that being too nice to Arnold was a no-no in her book.

Arnold's breath caught, but Helga didn't stay long to see what that was about. She started her walk again and chose to not look back. Helga became so deep within her high again that when she noticed that Arnold started walking beside her, she got up the nerve to actually speak.

"So, how are you this morning, Football Head?"

Arnold stumbled a bit. "I'm good, thanks Helga! You seem to be in a good mood."

"Not that you would care but, I _am_ in a good mood. Today could be a good day for me."

"Really? How so?"

"None of your beeswax, Arnoldo. Just take my word for it."

"Whatever you say, Helga."

"That's right. Whatever _I_ say."

They continued on in silence for a few more blocks and Helga's mind was replaying Eugene's reaction over and over again in her mind. It felt good. Really good. Too good, in fact. What was she going to do about all this happiness? She peeked over at Arnold who looked as content as can be. She wondered what that was about.

"So, Football Head, answer me this?"

"Hm?"

"What do you get out of being the goody two shoes that you are?"

"Um…"

"I mean, there has to be some personal gain in there somewhere. You can't be happy for others _all_ the time."

Arnold hummed and looked at the ground as if thinking. "Well," he started. "I don't get anything out of it. I just like helping people. Seeing them happy is reward enough, right?"

She scoffed. _I knew it. Of course, he's as noble as I knew him to be._

It almost made her regret the experiment since she'd always knew the results, but seeing others do it could only inspire and Helga choosing to go out of her way for something other than personal gain should have been done a long time ago! Although, a part of her wanted to tell the boy what she did so that he could look at her in a new light. If only, if only.

"Huh. That's stupid."

Arnold shrugged. "You should try it sometime, Helga. It always brightens your day. Sort of like this one, right?"

Helga almost tripped over her own feet. _What? He knows?_

As if reading her thoughts, Arnold grinned, half-lidded gaze sparkling with a secret. "You're amazing, Helga, do you know that?"

This time she did trip, heat covering the majority of her face. "I-I—"

"Gotta go meet Gerald. See you at school!" He crossed the street and stopped only to turn and grin at her. "Oh, right! I almost forgot! Good morning, Helga!" Then he jogged away.

Helga stood dumbfounded. What just happened?

"Am I going nuts?" she whispered.

Despite her confusion, she couldn't help but swoon at his words. Amazing? He thought she was _AMAZING_?! Helga spun and danced in glee. Yes, today was definitely going to be a good day!


End file.
